Happy
by MadHarlequin
Summary: Harry/Draco through the eyes of someone else.


Title: Happy  
Author: MadHarlequin  
Summary: Pansy thinks about Draco. And Harry.  
Notes: This is slash, so if that's not your cuppa, I'm sorry, but that's what this is. Please leave reviews for they make me very happy, very happy indeed. ^_^   
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. J.K. Rowling does for she's a much luckier woman than I am.  
  
  
I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it.  
  
That fucking…fuck. Can't believe it.  
  
Draco. My Draco. Not my Draco apparently. Never was, never will be. I'm "not his type."  
  
Ha. I'll say.  
  
He could have at least picked a Slytherin if he's going to be…like that.  
  
And if not a Slytherin, did it have to be a Gryffindor?  
  
And if he really had pick a Gryffindor, couldn't it have been a pureblood?  
  
Is there some reason he had to pick Harry fucking Potter over me?  
  
He's gay and in love with a mudblood Gryffindor. A mudblood Gryffindor who's supposed to be the opposition of everything he stands for. Rather extreme case of opposites attracting.  
  
If his father finds out he's going to kill him.  
  
It's tempting for a minute. It'd be so easy. So easy to repay him for doing this to me. Make him feel ten times worse than I'm feeling right now.  
  
But I can't. I cant do that. Not to him. Goddamnit, I still care about the bastard.  
  
Couldn't Potter have picked someone else's boyfriend to seduce? Why mine? How about Weasley. I'm sure Weasley would bend over if Potter asked him to. Potter can go fuck Weasley and leave Draco alone. I'm sure Weasley's little mudblood Granger wouldn't mind giving him to Harry Potter. She'd probably give the two of them tips from some book.  
  
Either of those Creevey boys would gladly get fucked by their wonderful Harry. Couldn't Potter have taken one of them?  
  
'Wouldn't change the fact that Draco's gay.'  
  
The unwelcome thought pops into my head. I ignore it.  
  
Why did it have to be Draco?  
  
'Same reason it was Draco for you.  
  
I sigh. I can't fault Harry Potter's taste, that's for sure. Draco is gorgeous. He's got a great body for one thing. And his hair is a gorgeous silvery blond that falls over his face in the most adorable way when he's concentrating really hard on something. And his fingers…they're long and elegant. When you watch them you just want him to run them down your face or anywhere else on your body…  
  
Those fingers touch Harry Potter now. Not me. They were never meant for me.  
  
And his eyes. He's got very expressive eyes when he thinks no one's looking. Just sometimes you can see flashes of him. The real him. And in those flashes he's lost and wants to be loved. That's why I stuck with him so long, agreed with every bloody word he ever said. I thought that if I stuck with him, if I loved him enough, I could make that lost look go away. That I could get past his walls and make him happy. Happy.  
  
In all the time that I have known Draco Malfoy, I have only seen him happy-really happy-once.  
  
And that was tonight.  
  
He told me he was in love with Harry Potter. I asked why.  
  
He looked at me with a small smile on his face, "Because, Pansy," he said, his eyes shining, filled with love. I'd always wanted to see him look at me that way, "Because he's Harry. There's really nothing more or nothing less to it than that. He's Harry and I love him."  
  
Harry makes him happy. Really happy. Happy the way I'd always wanted him to be.  
  
I'm glad someone can make him happy. I wish it was me, but I'm glad it's someone. I don't want Draco to be unhappy. I just hope Harry loves Draco as much as Draco loves him. I hope he loves him as much as I do.  
  
  
  
iNote to everyone reviewing saying Harry's not a mudblood: Since his mother was muggle-born, I'm going to assume that to purebloods like Pansy, any muggle blood in their heritage would mean mudblood. Mudblood means tainted blood, and any "muggle blood" would make in unpure to a fanatical pureblood and Pansy's looking for reasons to list why Harry is so wrong for "her" (as if ;p) Draco.  
  
Note to everyone reviewing at all, whether it's to correct me or not to correct me: THANKS!! *hugs* I lurv reviews!/i 


End file.
